1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deep-drawing dies for the shaping of steel sheet blanks into parts which have an upstanding edge flange and, more particularly, to a deep-drawing tool which is also capable of trimming the height of the deep-drawn edge flange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional deep-drawing tools of this type, the advancing drawing punch draws the blank into the drawing ring. The deformation of the sheet involves a combination of tensile and compression stresses. The blank portion which is located outside the drawing diameter and which is to be deformed, is subjected to a clamping action, in order to prevent folding and buckling of the blank during drawing. The drawing action on the metal may result in an uneven outer edge of the edge flange, especially when the circumference of the deep-drawn part is non-circular. In this case, it will be necessary to trim the outer edge of the edge flange in a subsequent cutting operation, for which a special edge-trimming tool is required.